Baka Tensai
by aikoflutist247
Summary: What happens when you insult a tensai? FujiOC


Hey everyone! Aikoflutist247 is here with her _**first**_ one-shot! xD

This is a oneshot between Fuji and an OC. The OC is actually from a story I'm starting on, and it's also based on Prince of Tennis. So, look forward to another PoT fanfic! I'm still not exactly sure which guy for the girl to fall in love with, but I'll decide later on!

Also, I have had confusion between the Fuji's names: Shusuke or Syusuke? So, I have just decided to use Shusuke. I hope that clarifies some confusion when reading. :)

* * *

_**Japanese Word Tanslations **_

**Baka** - _Idiot _

**Tensai** - _Genius _

**-chan**-_ A suffic added to a person's name to show affection/love for that person _

**-kun**-_ A suffix added to a person's name to show respect or affection/love for that person _

**Ne** - _Usually said to mean 'huh'. (TIP: When you come across it here, you'll understand what I mean) _

* * *

Akita Ami sat in her seat on the comfy green couch of the Fuji household; she was currently in the study room. Her short raven hair were in two tiny pigtails placed on the sides of her head, glistening in the sunlight that came through the window next to her as bright blue eyes moved across the pages of her history book. A notebook in her lap, she wrote down notes that she would have to remember for her test the day after. 

She looked up from her notes to the figure in front of the computer. The person sitting across the room typed diligently on the keyboard as he hurried to finish his essay.

A few strands of Ami's long bangs fell down the sides of her face in an almost angelic manner. A small smile appeared on her face as she watched the brunette speedily type, his usual smile across his features; it seemed he was on his last paragraph of the essay. She sighed silently, a dreamy expression shown on her face as she continued to observe her boyfriend's behavior.

The way his fingers brushed against the keys with precision and ease.

How his revealed azure eyes shown brightly as it moved across the screen.

His chocolate brown hair swayed as he moved his head about.

Once again, Ami sighed dreamily as she rested her head on a propped hand, her pencil she had been using for her history notes was held loosely in her hand.

He was one of the best tennis players at Seigaku.

He receives outstanding marks in his classes.

He was handsome, which would explain the fan club for him that contained at least a third of the school's girls - Ami excluded.

He was a _tensai_.

Ami examined the way the muscles in his slim arms rippled slightly when he used different fingers to move across the keyboard.

Her cheeks turned the slightest of pink when she imagined those slim arms snaking around her waist and pulling her toward the boy's chiseled chest.

"You're blushing, Ami-chan." A soft, teasing voice knocked her out of the daydream.

The raven haired girl snapped her head up and found that the subject of observation had wound up standing in front of her, a grin upon his face with his blue eyes hidden away.

"Shusuke-kun!" She exclaimed in surprise, causing the history book and notebook that she had in her lap fall to the floor.

Yes; he is Fuji Shusuke and apparently he has completed his essay.

The books fell to the carpeted floor with a soft thud. "Whoops…"

Fuji chuckled at his girlfriend's actions and kneeled down to collect up the fallen books, placing them back onto the couch. "How was studying without me?"

Ami blushed as she remembered exactly what she was studying, "It was fine."

"Oh, so I'm fine?" Fuji asked, a smirk forming at his lips.

Ami's cheeks brightened to a reddish color, waving her hands in front of her face, "No, I didn't mean that!"

Fuji leaned in toward the blushing girl, "Oh? But you were studying me, were you not?"

The raven haired female stayed silent as she thought over her answer, not even taking notice of the boy invading her space, "Well…"

"You were, weren't you?" Fuji asked again, still leaning in ever so slowly.

Unexpectedly, she stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms in an immature manner. "Mou! Baka tensai, why do you have to be so observant?" She whined childishly.

"So, now I'm a baka?" Ami immediately started to nod her head mischievously, her eyes closed in a firm matter with her arms still folded across her chest. Fuji's smirk grew as he said, "Well now, you should be punished for insulting a tensai."

Ami barely had enough time to snap her eyes open when her lips were captured by another in a charged kiss. She gasped in surprise and that was all Fuji needed to slide his tongue past her lips and run it along her pearly white teeth. His tongue mapped her moist cavern of every crevice before caressing her tongue. Ami unfolded her arms from her chest and wrapped them around the brunette's neck as he stood up, pushing her down on the couch, his knee placed on the furniture next to her to keep him steady.

She ran her hands through his soft, luscious hair as she felt his own hands running along the sides of her petite body. She let out a soft moan as one of Fuji's hands stopped on the side of her breast before moving to the first button of her collared shirt.

And before she knew it, Fuji pulled away to breathe.

Both were breathing hard and both were flushed from the heat rising to their cheeks.

Fuji leaned his forehead against his girlfriend's while she continued to catch her breath.

His fingers still upon the first button.

In the next two seconds, the top button was undone.

Ami's breath hitched as the second button was loosened right after.

His hands slid to the third and Ami held her breath whilst gazing into his mysterious azure eyes.

Suddenly, a sadistic smile was present on his face. She looked at him confused.

"Let's continue this in four years, ne?" And his hand pulled away from her shirt.

Ami exhaled in the boy's face and she puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. He laughed at her as he stood up onto the floor.

Ami, still flushed, sat upright and re-buttoned her shirt, mumbling under her breath incoherently.

"Let's study for the history test tomorrow," Fuji announced, taking a seat next to her and placing the history book on his own lap.

Shaking the heat away from her cheeks, she said childishly, "Baka tensai."

* * *

So, did you hate it? Love it? 

Please review! xD This is my first one-shot that I've ever made!

Criticize or just praise me; just tell me how I did!


End file.
